


i'm ice cold girl (automaton)

by Cromo



Category: Korean Hip Hop RPF, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Moodboards, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromo/pseuds/Cromo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	i'm ice cold girl (automaton)




End file.
